Orson
Orson (オルソン Oruson, translated Olsson in the Japanese version) is a Paladin of Renais that is seen aiding Ephraim in Chapter 5x. Before this chapter, Tirado and Valter talk about how to defeat Ephraim. Tirado mentions that "along the prince's side is a friend. When the time comes, that friend will come to our aid." He is referring to Orson. After attempting to escape from Renvall Castle, he, Ephraim, Kyle, and Forde are captured. Before Chapter 8 begins, when Eirika's party reaches Renvall, they are greeted by Orson, who is attempting to obtain Eirika's bracelet. However, Seth is suspicious and points out a few things that blow Orson's cover: :"Why did no enemy reinforcements come from the castle during our battle outside?" :"Why would you escape your cell and yet leave Prince Ephraim in chains?" :"How do you know of the tie between the bracelets and the Sacred Stone? :"And why...Why do you conceal a blade within your doublet?" He reveals that he turned to Grado for a chance to bring back his deceased wife, Monica. She later turns out to be a reanimated corpse resurrected by Lyon, and continuously repeats "Darling" or "I love you". She is killed by Ephraim after the end of the chapter. Orson escapes, and is not seen or mentioned until Chapter 16, where he has claimed the throne of Renais, and is the boss of the chapter, fighting with either a Silver Lance and a Runesword or a Spear and a Silver Sword. Though he does leave the party after one chapter, you may trade his items to Ephraim, Forde, or Kyle, before ending Chapter 5x, and they will still have his items upon their return to the story. Stats Base Stats Playable in Chapter 5x | Paladin | Dark |3 |34 |15 |13 |11 |4 |13 |7 |8 |12 | Sword - A Lance - A | Silver Sword Silver Lance Vulnerary |} Boss in Chapter 16 and Creature Campaign |Paladin | Dark |13 |48 |18 |15 |14 |6 |14 |11 |12 |8 | Sword - A Lance - A | Runesword* Silver Lance* Red Gem** Spear*** Silver Sword*** |} *- Only on Ephraim's route and Creature Campagain. **- Only on Creature Campagain. *** - Only on Eirika's route. Growth Rates |80% |55% |45% |40% |25% |45% |30% |} Overall Orson has good HP, Strength, and Defense as a Paladin. Also, he's dependable when it comes to strong opponents, with good growth stats, of course. Even so, he can be useful if players want to clear levels at the Tower or Ruins, and can be a good substitute for Seth in Creature Campaign. In addition, he does come in handy with the Runesword in his arsenal, since he can heal himself; even if you don't use him, the Runesword can find use with units like Colm or Marisa. Be careful though, as he has horrible luck. Death/Defeat Quotes Special Conversations Battle Quote (Normal) Orson: ...I won't let you come between us. Monica and I will live here happily together. Forever... Orson vs. Forde Forde: Sir Orson...Why did you have to betray us? Your departed wife is weeping in shame. Orson: '''You're wrong, Forde. My wife is happy. We are so very happy. Orson vs. Kyle '''Kyle: Sir Orson! You betrayed your master, Prince Ephraim, to Grado. Have you forgotten what it means to be a knight?! Orson: Kyle...You know nothing...I am happy now. Orson vs. Seth Orson: Seth...So you've come, have you? Seth: Sir Orson. Orson: You're an impressive knight, Seth. You would sacrifice your life for king and country. Not even a moment's pause. It's a pitiful, unrewarding life, through and through. Seth: It is my charge. It is my hope. Sir Orson...Prepare yourself. Orson vs. Eirika Eirika: Orson...Why would you betray us? Orson: Princess Eirika... If anyone could understand my feelings, it might be you. For the one I love...I betrayed everything. My country, my lord and master...Everything... Orson vs. Ephraim Orson: Prince Ephraim… You never did know when to quit. Renais is already lost. It's too late… Ephraim: Orson… You will move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne… You've no right to sit there. Etymology The name 'Orson' is an anglicization of the French word 'ours,' meaning 'bear,' itself derived from the Latin word 'ursinus.' The name 'Monica' is of unknown Mediterranean origin, but it is speculated that there is a link between the name and the Latin word 'moneo' (advisor) or the Greek word 'monos' (one). Saint Monica was the mother of Augustine, one of the earliest and most prominent church doctors. Trivia *You can tell that Orson will not play a role as a main character because when you try selecting him as a link arena character (during chapter 5x) the game will not let you. *Karin suggests for Eyrios to use the name 'Olson' in Thracia 776, because she thinks it is more befitting of a commoner. Gallery File:OlsonFE8.gif|Orson's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Orson's Portrait in Chapter 17.JPG|Orson's portrait in Chapter 16 of The Sacred Stones File:Orson in battle.JPG|Orson in battle Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters